se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Margaret Thatcher/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Karl Carstens - Sin imagen.jpg| Parteitag (vom 24.-26. Mai 1976 in Hannover). Im Foto: Karl Carstens Kurt Biedenkopf Margaret Thatcher und Helmut Kohl v.li. Getty Richard von Weizsäcker - Sin imagen.jpg| Besuch von Premierministerin Thatcherin Berlin: v.l. an der Mauer Helmut Kohl,Margaret Thatcher, Richard von Weizsäcker,Hannelore Kohl. Getty Helmut Schmidt - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Margaret Thatcher zeigte Helmut Schmidt gleich zu Beginn ihrer Amtszeit, wo es bei ihr lang geht (Archivbild vom 18.11.1981). (Foto: ASSOCIATED PRESS) Helmut Kohl - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Margaret Thatcher and Helmut Kohl in July 1990. Photograph: Rex/Shutterstock Francia * Ver Margaret Thatcher - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| Valéry Giscard d'Estaing, photographié ici le 19 septembre 1980 aux côtés de Margaret Thatcher au cours du 5ème sommet franco-britannique à Paris, se souvient que la Dame de Fer n'avait "n'avait pas beaucoup de considération pour ses interlocuteurs, parce qu'elle pensait qu'ils étaient plus faibles qu'elle". / © GABRIEL DUVAL / AFP François Mitterrand - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Baroness Gillian Shepherd says there was a 'sexual' spark between former French president Francois Mitterrand and Margaret Thatcher. @Rex Features Jacques Chirac - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Chirac was a tall, elegant Frenchman, and Margaret was completely overwhelmed by his voice and French charm. He had a begrudging admiration for her, too AP Países Bajos * Ver Beatrix - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Margaret Thatcher op bezoek in Nederland bij koningin Beatrix op 6 februari 1981. Door: NU.nl/ANP Dries van Agt - Sin imagen.jpg| British Prime Minister Margaret Thatcher talking to her Dutch counterpart Dries van Agt during a meeting at The Hague, February 9th 1981. Getty Margaret Thatcher - Ruud Lubbers.jpg| Premier Thatcher (l) en premier Lubbers tijdens een persconferentie, Bestanddeelnr. Collectie / Archief : Fotocollectie Anefo Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Juan Pablo II - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Lo que hablaron Juan Pablo II y Thatcher durante la guerra. La Voz Benedicto XVI - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Nice to meet you: Pope Benedict XVI greets Lady Thatcher in St Peter's Square. AP España * Ver Juan Carlos I - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| 28.04.2009 Margaret Thatcher con el rey Juan Carlos y el presidente del Gobierno Felipe González en 1989 RTVE Felipe González - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Margaret Thatcher con el rey Juan Carlos y el presidente del Gobierno Felipe González en 1989 RTVE José María Aznar - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Margaret Thatcher y José María Aznar, en la residencia privada de la primera en Londres. | Efe Italia * Ver Giovanni Leone - Sin imagen.jpg| British Conservative party leader Margaret Thatcher on a visit to Rome, with Italian president Giovanni Leone. Margaret Thatcher - Sandro Pertini.jpg| MARGARET THATCHER E IL PRESIDENTE SANDRO PERTINI (1979 - Olycom) Francesco Cossiga - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Francesco Cossiga con Margaret Thatcher. (ansa) Aldo Moro - Sin imagen.jpg| British Conservative Party leader Margaret Thatcher talking to Italian politician Aldo Moro during a visit to Rome, circa 1977. Francesco Cossiga - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Francesco Cossiga con Margaret Thatcher. (ansa) Giovanni Spadolini - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Photo from the G-7 Economic Summit in Ottawa. Leaders at the Chateau Montebello in Montebello, Quebec, Canada (from left to right: Gaston Thorn, Zenko Suzuki, Helmut Schmidt, Ronald Reagan, Pierre Trudeau, Francois Mitterrand, Margaret Thatcher, Giovanni Spadolini). (detalle de foto). Ronald Reagan Presidential Library Bettino Craxi - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Margaret Thatcher in una foto d'archivio con l'allora segretario socialista italiano Bettino Craxi.(ANSA) Amintore Fanfani - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| G-7 Economic Summit in Williamsburg, Virginia (left to right) Pierre Trudeau, Gaston Thorn, Helmut Kohl, François Mitterrand, Ronald Reagan, Yasuhiro Nakasone, Margaret Thatcher, Amintore Fanfani. (detalle de imagen). Ronald Reagan Presidential Library & Museum Giovanni Goria - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Fine anni 80 Presidente del Consignio Giorgio Goria e Margaret Thatcher. Mariarosaiburi.it Ciriaco De Mita - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| G-7 Economic Summit leaders at the University of Toronto in Canada (left to right) Jacques Delors, Ciriaco De Mita, Margaret Thatcher, Ronald Reagan, Brian Mulroney, Francois Mitterrand, Helmut Kohl, Noboru Takeshita. /20/88. Courtesy Ronald Reagan Presidential Library Giulio Andreotti - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Andreotti se reúne en septiembre de 1990 en Londres con la Dama de Hierro, Margaret Thatcher. AFP Silvio Berlusconi - Sin imagen.jpg| Thatcher & Berlusconi. Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Margaret Thatcher - Mauno Koivisto.jpg| Ison-Britannian pääministeri Margaret Thatcher ja Mauno Koivisto tapasivat Lontoossa marraskuussa 1984.Kalle Kultala. Harri Holkeri - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Thatcher llegó a Finlandia el 28 de agosto de 1990. En Helsinki, el primer ministro Harri Holkeri encabezó el aeropuerto de Vantaa. Mtv.fi Reino Unido * Ver Isabel II - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| The Queen and Margaret Thatcher in 1983. Photograph: Rex Features Harold MacMillan - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Historic gathering: The Queen with six of the Prime Ministers who have served during her reign at a Downing Street event in 1985. From left, James Callaghan, Alec Douglas-Home, Margaret Thatcher, Harold Macmillan, Harold Wilson and Edward Heath. PA Alec Douglas-Home - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Historic gathering: The Queen with six of the Prime Ministers who have served during her reign at a Downing Street event in 1985. From left, James Callaghan, Alec Douglas-Home, Margaret Thatcher, Harold Macmillan, Harold Wilson and Edward Heath. PA Edward Heath - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Edward Heath with Margaret Thatcher (PA) Harold Wilson - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| The four 1970s prime ministers changed the nature of the clashes. BBC James Callaghan - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Snubbed by James Callaghan: But Margaret Thatcher had the last laugh at the 1979 election. Credit: PA John Major - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Then Prime Minister John Major and Baroness Thatcher (left) in 1996 CREDIT: PAUL HACKETT/REUTERS Margaret Thatcher - Tony Blair.jpg| The then British Prime Minister, Tony Blair, helps Margaret Thatcher as she leaves the podium on the Queen Victoria Memorial in London in June 2007. Reuters: Kieran Doherty Gordon Brown - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Gordon Brown welcomed Baroness Thatcher to Downing Street last year, in what was seen as a blatant attempt to woo Tory voters Photo: PA David Cameron - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Lady Thatcher and Prime Minister David Cameron in Downing Street in 2010 Photo: EDDIE MULHOLLAND>/ref> Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Margaret Thatcher - Wojciech Jaruzelski.jpg| Thatcher "pod wielkim wrażeniem odwagi i patriotyzmu" Jaruzelskiego 12 kwietnia 2013, 22:09 kliknij aby włączyć dźwięk0:01 Dzięki reklamie oglądasz za darmo Foto: Martin Cleaver / AP/EAST NEWS | Video: tvn24 Lech Wałęsa - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| "Ha contribuito alla caduta del comunismo in Polonia e nell'Europa dell'Est". Così Lech Walesa, capo storico di Solidarnosc, ha reso omaggio a Margaret Thatcher. FOTO | Sky TG24 Rusia * Ver Boris Yeltsin - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Former Prime Minister Margaret Thatcher pictured at her Downing St residence with Boris Yeltsin who went on to become President of the Russian Federation. John Chapman URSS * Ver Margaret Thatcher - Mijaíl Gorbachov.jpg| La “Dama de Hierro” sostuvo intensas relaciones políticas con hombres que dominaron el panorama internacional en los años ochenta, especialmente con el entonces presidente de Estados Unidos, Ronald Reagan, y su homólogo soviético, Mijaíl Gorbachov. AP Fuentes Categoría:Margaret Thatcher